Rescue
by AmmitSeshat
Summary: Jack has been captured by an evil pirate who just wants to cash in the price on Jack's head. Can Will and Anamaria rescue him before it's too late? will contain SLASH. 5th chapter up.
1. same old song and dance

I don't own the pirates, although of course I'd like to.  
  
I haven't done this in a while, so feedback would be nice please, so I can see if I should continue.  
  
SLASH!!! Eventually. Probably not until the end. Please don't read unless you like that sort of thing  
  
This is just the first chapter. Enjoy!  
  
==  
  
"You miss Jack, don't you?" Elizabeth asked, genuine concern etched onto her face.  
  
Will became suddenly self-conscious. His thumb found its way to his mouth, where he chewed it gently. He turned away from the window to look at her and smiled quickly. "No, dear, just tired," he lied, hating himself for it. But of course he could never tell Elizabeth what constantly ran through his mind all day and all night.  
  
"You stayed late working on that sword for the Captain," Elizabeth cooed sympathetically, remembering. "Come, love, let's go to bed."  
  
"You go on ahead, I'll be there in a bit. I forgot to take care of Dove." Will winced inwardly, hoping his wife would believe the desperate fib about his horse.  
  
Luckily, she only nodded and disappeared upstairs, leaving Will to himself. He now also had an excuse to go outside.  
  
He stepped out onto the front porch and gratefully breathed in the dusty air. It was twilight and the setting sun threw his street into brilliant shades of rusty orange and burnt yellow. He meandered carelessly away from his house, already lost in thought.  
  
It wasn't long before Will came out of his stupor to find himself at the port as the last few rays of stale sunlight fiercely illuminated the water. He stared out at the object of his affections. He was so close, but so far. He lived right by the ocean, yet he wouldn't be satisfied until he was living on it.  
  
The sea called to him constantly. It wasn't just that he missed Jack, though of course he did. But he missed the full semi-circle of sky above him and the endless stretch of watery expanse underneath him. He wanted to be free, and he wanted to be free with Jack.  
  
He resurfaced abruptly out of his pleasant fantasies when something caught his eye. He frowned and kneeled, looking closer at the water that was gently lapping against the shore. Red. A fish slowly floated up to him, coming to a stop at his feet. It was dead.  
  
Red tide was a dark omen. Will stood and hastily made his way home. He had the feeling he had stayed out too late.  
  
==  
  
Arriving on his front step, he immediately sensed that something was amiss. The door was still shut, as he had left it, but the window to his left was open, banging softly in the wind. Will remembered shutting the window earlier that evening.  
  
He moved to be underneath the offending window, listening quickly for sound from within the house. Nothing. He took a deep breath and swung himself onto the ledge, kicking inside the house in the same movement. He grabbed the first thing he saw, a candelabrum lighted for the maids to finish tidying the front hall.  
  
Will spun and pointed the flames at the one who had entered through the window. 


	2. the other side

I don't own much, and definitely not any pirates.  
  
I want to thank all of you who reviewed the first chapter! It means so much to me, especially when they're complimenting not only the story but also my writing ability. Thank you.  
  
Slash. But not yet. Sorry  
  
This is a really short chapter. Just warning you. Okay, on to the story!  
  
==  
  
"Put that bloody thing away, ya stupid fool, afore ya burn th' house down!" said the intruder harshly.  
  
Will faltered. "Anamaria?" he whispered. It definitely was her, although a healthy pirate she was not. Her face had a couple serious looking scratches, and her clothes were dotted with suspicious blossoms of red. The hand she held in front of her had a makeshift bandage that was soaked with blood. Will cringed.  
  
"What, boy? Never seen blood b'fore?" she smirked, quickly pulling her injured hand to her chest in a wince of pain.  
  
Will put the candlestick down and rushed to help the pirate, gently leading her to a sitting room. If Will noticed that she was also limping he didn't mention it. He lowered her into a chair and scurried to the nearest washroom.  
  
Will returned with bandages and water and began to light more candles. Anamaria winced. "Not so much light! You don't want everybody t' know I'm here, d'ya?" she snapped.  
  
Will paused and then blew out all candles save two, just enough to see her by. He drew next to her and began unwrapping her bandaged hand.  
  
"'S no time for that, lad! I came here for 'elp, we gotta leave straight away," Anamaria whispered fervently.  
  
Will frowned but kept his eyes on his task of washing the she-pirate's mangled hand. "I'm not going anywhere until you explain," he told her.  
  
She sighed. "They're dead," she murmured. Will's head snapped up to search her face, though he pretended not to notice her too-shiny eyes.  
  
"Who...who's dead?" His throat tightened with worry.  
  
"All of 'em, my...the whole crew."  
  
Will could barely get the name out. "Jack? Is he..." He couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
Anamaria shook her head. "No. They captured him 'cause of the price on his head. Gonna sell 'im to the gove'ment. Damn sea dogs," she spat.  
  
So Jack wasn't dead. That was something. "We have to save him," Will said without hesitation.  
  
Anamaria nodded. "Why I came to you boy, I knew you'd be up for it." Her eyes gleamed.  
  
Will looked back down as we began to wrap her hand in clean bandages. "How did it happen?" he asked.  
  
"We 'ad just finished a small plunder off the coast o' Blanquilla," she started, as Will began on another nasty cut on her forearm. "Jack was slow on the reflexes, we found out later that 'e had been drugged while on shore, and we sailed righ' into a trap. Captain Siyamak was 'is name. I've heard of 'im afore, when I was a little girl. Nasty man, 'e is.  
  
"Anyway, he attacked us. Captured Jack and shot th' rest. I'd've been gone too, but I played dead and snuck off, swam back to th' island." She shrugged. "Came 'ere straight off." By the end of her story Will was shaking with fury. "Shh, lad," she soothed awkwardly as Will accidentally spilled water out of the shallow bowl.  
  
"We-" His voice cracked. He blinked tears furiously out of his eyes and tried again, "We're leaving tonight."  
  
"Aye," Anamaria nodded. 


	3. Janie's got a gun

Alright, here for your reading enjoyment, another installment. I hope you like it. (I don't own the pirates)  
  
Thank you over and over and over again from the bottom of my heart for the reviews! I am in love with them all, I might just have to marry them. no really, I'm serious.  
  
This one's a bit longer. I hope it makes sense. Yell at me if it doesn't. I wrote the last chapter just a few hours ago! I'm very excited. Now I just have to write everything in between. Heh.  
  
Oh, it switches in the middle. I think you all will be able to figure out what's going on. You're bright people, I'm sure. Okay, I've gabbed enough. Enjoy!!  
  
==  
  
Will silently entered the bedroom he shared with Elizabeth and stood over the bed. Elizabeth was sleeping peacefully with a book across her chest because she had fallen asleep reading while waiting for Will. He quickly gathered some clothes and other items into a bag and then walked to the side of the bed.  
  
He would miss Elizabeth, he didn't doubt that. But his hunger to leave and be with Jack was too strong for him to resist. He kneeled down and gently kissed her forehead, breathing in her clean scent. Then he blew out the lamp and left the room.  
  
He met Anamaria outside and they made their way towards the harbor.  
  
"So do you know where they are?" Will asked as they walked quickly down the dark street. They passed bars just beginning to acquire the usual nighttime rowdiness.  
  
Anamaria nodded. "I've thought about it," she said softly. "Siyamak's gonna sell 'im to the place that's offering the highest reward. That'd be Marie Galante. Three day's sail from here."  
  
"What'd he do in Marie Galante?" Will asked as they reached Anamaria's boat and began to set sail.  
  
She smirked. "I'll just say that it involved a chimp, belly dancing, and massive looting and plundering."  
  
Will smiled fondly. He missed Jack sorely. He could only hope that they got to him in time.  
  
"So what's the plan?" he asked as they silently sailed into the night.  
  
"There's no way we can find 'em now, I'm only guessing their destination. We're gonna have to just sail straight for Marie Galante and wait. But we must be quick. We've no telling if Siyamak's stalling or not."  
  
Will nodded. "Aye, Cap'n," he called up to her where she was unfurling the last sail.  
  
"Don't be pert, boy, or I'll have ya swabbing the deck!"  
  
==  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Shaddup!"  
  
"Well, yes, see, I would! Naturally! But there's a problem, if I may."  
  
"Well ya may not, s' leave me be!"  
  
Jack squirmed in his cell. "Only I've got to use the loo, y'see," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
The man in charge of watching him rolled his eyes. "Ya just went an 'alf an hour ago."  
  
Jack contemplated for a minute. The man went back to his whittling, assuming the conversation over.  
  
"Okay, but I was also wonderin'-"  
  
"Damn you ya scurvy slime! If'n ya don' shuddup in the next two seconds I'll 'ave your ears so fast yer head'll spin!" the dirty man shouted, throwing a block of wood at the bars in front of Jack's face.  
  
Jack put a hand on his right ear. "No, thank you all the same," he said, eyeing the pirate with a disgusted look.  
  
Footsteps descended into the dank room where the two were. A short, stout man with one eye sauntered to Jack's cell. "Well, Jack Sparrow, I've good news for you!" the man said jauntily.  
  
"Why do you blokes always get it wrong, eh? It's Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack pointed out, nodding.  
  
"I'll call ye what I want, ya bloomin' idiot! If I feel like callin' ya Jack The Dancin' Carrot, I will! And you'll answer!" the man yelled into the cage.  
  
"Carrots don't really talk," Jack answered, frowning and shaking his head.  
  
The man swiftly pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Jack, a look of insane rage in his eyes. Jack chuckled softly.  
  
"You can't kill me, Siyamak. I'm worth too much, remember?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
A shot rang out as the short man fired. Jack cringed and fell onto his side, clutching his shoulder. Looking down, Jack discovered blood flowing steadily over his hand, soaking his shirtsleeve.  
  
"Don't make the mistake of thinking that, Captain Jack Sparrow. Sometimes I think the joy of killing ya would be more satisfying than the price you're worth," Siyamak said. He turned on his heel and walked to the stairs. "Oh, by the way, we're two days from Marie Galante. And," he paused, "It's Captain Siyamak." He left.  
  
Jack frowned. "What's Marie Galante?" he forced out, gritting his teeth against the pain in his shoulder.  
  
The whittling man smirked. "Where they're gonna sell ya. It's offering the highest price." He laughed.  
  
Jack's forehead creased in concentration, trying to recall what he had accomplished at that particular island. His eyebrows shot up when he finally remembered. Considering that, he guessed that he probably should be worth the most there. 


	4. what it takes

Sorry this one took so long! Homework runs my life, unfortunately. This one was also hard for me to write for some reason. It might not make sense, just warning you.  
  
Thank you a ton and then some for all the beautiful reviews!  
  
I don't own any pirates. Have fun, I hope you like it!  
  
==  
  
"What should we do with a drunken sailor?" Jack sang boisterously.  
  
"Shove it! Yer not drunk!"  
  
"I know! Pity. Wish I were. You don't happen to have anything for a poor old sober man, eh?" Jack asked the man guarding him.  
  
"Yeah!" Jack's face lit into a grin. "I got a fist for yer face is what I got!"  
  
"Oh." Jack's mouth fell. "No need to be snippy."  
  
"I c'n be whatever I want, now leave me alone!" the man muttered.  
  
Jack made a face and plopped down so he was sitting. He sighed and ran a finger along the wall. He listened gratefully to the sound of water lapping against the ship.  
  
"Got a book I can read?" Jack asked suddenly, almost sarcastically. He didn't expect to find a book on a pirate ship.  
  
"You can read?" the other man asked, sitting up a little straighter.  
  
Jack eyed the man, thinking hard. "Yes," he said slowly.  
  
"Like, like letters and words and things like that? All of that?" the man asked eagerly. He stood and walked towards Jack's cell.  
  
Jack nodded. "I could teach you," he said softly.  
  
"Oh," the other man breathed. "Would you?"  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes. "Why," he asked, "does a pirates such as yerself want to learn how to read?"  
  
The other man shrugged, feigning carelessness. Jack was not fooled.  
  
"C'mon boy, le's have it," Jack said.  
  
"Me mum could read," the pirate answered, looking away. "She never would teach me. Me Da would write us letters, bein' away all the time 'n all. She never got around t' reading any of 'em t'me."  
  
"Ah." Jack nodded.  
  
"So, would you teach me?"  
  
Jack thought. "What's the magic word?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"There ya go, sonny Jim," Jack cried, waving his good arm about. "I only got one more day left on this boat is the only thing what worries me. I can't teach ya much in one day."  
  
"Oh! I can take care of that!" said the other pirate excitedly.  
  
==  
  
Captain Siyamak sat in his room about to delve into a feast of roast pheasant, an assortment of exotic fruits, fine wine, bread, and cheese. He loved food and took it very seriously. Just about to take his first bite of meat, he heard a great commotion coming from the deck.  
  
He waited, his fork posed in front of his mouth. A minute later a shaky knock on his door could be heard. He rolled his eyes and set his fork down. Giving his table one last desperate glance, he straightened his jacket and opened the door.  
  
"Sir! Somethin's happened to the sails, sir!" the man at the door said a little too loudly.  
  
Siyamak narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong with the sails?" he said slowly. His stomach rumbled impatiently.  
  
"Well," the man hesitated.  
  
"Damn ye! Out with it you scum!"  
  
"They're gone, sir," the other pirate said at last. He cringed, unconsciously inching away from the captain.  
  
Siyamak's eyes flashed dangerously. "Gone where?" he snapped.  
  
The sailor looked up at him for the first time. "The ocean," he said desperately.  
  
Siyamak made a face in confusion. He shoved the man out of the way and hurried out the door. Arriving on deck, he looked around. Not a sail to be seen.  
  
"How the hell did this happen?" he screamed, his eyes blazing. He looked around at his crew, most of which were at a loss for words. Getting impatient, and increasingly hungry, he pulled out his gun and held it in the air. "You!" he cried, pointing his pistol at a pirate standing next to the mass. "Where are my sails?" he asked, his voice cracking.  
  
The man stuttered and mumbled unintelligible answers. A sharp crack was heard and the men jumped. The pirate who had been talking fell backward stiffly, but no one dared to touch him. A pool of dark blood slowly crawled out from beneath him.  
  
"You will row us to the nearest island," ordered the captain, sticking his gun back into the sash at his waist. "We will not stop for anything. Once there, none of you will sleep until this ship is fully and completely fitted with every single stitch of cloth and piece of iron that belongs on a ship such as this. Now get going!" he screamed. The men rushed below.  
  
==  
  
Jack looked up when he heard the shot cut through the air.  
  
"He must have found out," said a voice on the other side of Jack's bars.  
  
Jack looked down again. Greg, the man Jack promised to teach, stood in front of him with a sheet of scraggily paper, a sick looking pen, and a bottle of half-dried ink.  
  
"Alright, let's get started," sighed Jack. 


	5. livin' on the edge

Okay, first off I want to say sorry that I kinda dropped off the edge of the earth...I was so busy with everything. Junior year's a beast! Let me tell you! I hope no one hates me.   
  
Here's the second to last chapter! I've had it written for a loooooong time, just cleaned it up a bit. sorry it's kind of short.  
  
I don't own the pirates. Sorry again for this taking so long!! And, yeah I know I promised SLASH, but you just have to be patient. I promise there will be some.   
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
==  
  
The watchman snored loudly. Jack didn't like that. He turned slowly, being careful not to bump his injured shoulder.   
  
He sighed. Although the 'Sails Mishap' had slowed them down greatly and delayed their arrival by a few days, replacements had been found eventually. They'd be reaching Marie Galante tomorrow morning. He didn't plan on being hung anytime soon, so this was a problem. Deep in thought, he drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.   
  
The sound of keys in his cell door woke him. He kept his eyes closed, seeing this as one of his last few chances for escape. As he heard soft footsteps approach he braced himself. When he felt a gentle hand placed on his face, he took the opportunity, turned his head quickly, and bit down hard.   
  
A quickly stifled cry reached his ears. He opened his eyes but didn't take the few precious moments to take in his surroundings. He quickly grabbed the bitten arm and swung it up behind the owner's back, about to break it. A surprising sight met his eyes.   
  
"Anamaria?" Jack blurted. She was standing at the door to his cell, her arms crossed over her chest in amusement. "But...I thought..." he stammered, sure that every one of his crew had died.  
  
"You thought wrong," she said, a rare smile gracing her face.   
  
Jack frowned and turned his prisoner around. "Oh!" he exhaled in wonder.   
  
Will grinned back, his eyes quickly taking in every feature of the battered pirate in front of him. Seeing his shoulder, Will frowned. "You're hurt," he said in concern, touching Jack's bloody shoulder.   
  
Jack's eyes suddenly filled with tears that he desperately tried to hide. He hadn't realized until now how desperate he was for escape, or how much he'd missed the boy Will. He buried his head in Will's shoulder so the other wouldn't see the tears. He didn't make a habit of crying and he didn't intend to start now.   
  
Will's eyes widened in surprise. He put his hand underneath Jack's chin and lifted so he could see his face.  
  
"No! We don't have time for this! C'mon!" Anamaria whispered harshly, yanking the other two into reality. They quickly scrambled after her.   
  
"S'bout time you showed up," Jack said, grinning, sounding much like his normal self again.   
  
Anamaria rolled her eyes and led them back up the stairs and over to the edge of the boat. Jack didn't think to ask where everyone was, he figured that would just waste time. After Anamaria climbed over the side and began her way down, Jack started to swing his leg over and got an unexpected surprise.   
  
A dagger hilt sprouted in his upper thigh and dark blood quickly soaked his right pant leg. Jack grimaced as he quickly pulled out the knife.   
  
Will's mouth fell open and he swung around to face Jack's attacker. He found himself staring down the barrel of a gun pointed straight at his face. He swallowed and slowly raised his arms to show that he had no weapons.   
  
Jack's forehead dripped with sweat from the pain of pulling his leg off the side of the ship so he could stand properly. He wasn't really standing on two feet, though, as he had to lean against the rail so he wouldn't fall over. He looked up to see Captain Siyamak holding a gun an inch away from Will's nose.   
  
Jack raised the knife, dripping with his own blood, into the air, gripping it by the blade. "Lower yer pistol," he growled. He tried to blink spots out of his eyes, tried to fight the dizziness that accompanied so much blood loss.   
  
Siyamak laughed softly. "Who's faster Jack? You?" His thumb moved as he cocked the gun. "Or me?"   
  
Jack blinked grimly as he stared back at the other man. He didn't answer.   
  
More laughter. "Oh, Jack, I would'a expected more from you." His voice dripped with mocking disappointment. Jack's eyes darted to the gun as Siyamak tightened his grip on the trigger...   
  
Siyamak was shot in the head from behind at the same instant that Jack threw the dagger. As Siyamak fell, the knife Jack had thrown firmly implanted in his heart, Jack saw Anamaria from where she had been standing behind him.   
  
Will let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He nodded his gratitude to Anamaria and turned to find Jack swaying in his boots.   
  
"C'mon Jack, let's get you home," Will soothed as he stooped to pick up the pirate.   
  
"You 'ave lovely eyes," Jack slurred. Then he passed out.


	6. deuces are wild

Well this is the end! i'm sorry it took so long to upload, i kept putting it off. ::looks sheepish:: but i'm going away for a week (to _canadia_...eh?) and i decided that i HAD to put up the last chapter before i leave.

i just realized how incredibly short both this chapter and this story is, and i'm sorry. i like things short and sweet, i guess!

and finally! you get the **slash** that i've been warning you about! (p.s. i don't own the pirates) i hope you like it...

---

Will sighed as he began to pack his few articles of clothing. They were sailing back to Will's home; they'd be there in a few days. He missed his wife, but not in the way that he expected. It suddenly dawned on him that he would have to leave Jack behind again. He didn't realize that he was crying until he saw wet marks appear on the shirt he was currently folding.  
  
"I always knew you'd come for me," said a voice from behind Will. He quickly spun around to find Jack leaning against the doorframe. He swiped at his eyes to get rid of the tears and tried to smile. "Like some rum?" Jack asked, offering Will the jar he was drinking from.  
  
Will smiled weakly. Jack frowned.  
  
"What, boy?" Jack asked in concern. He limped slowly over to him. "I'm in a caring mood, you best take advantage of it," he said slyly, winking at Will.  
  
Will laughed. "I'd hate to take advantage of you," he said nervously, blushing slightly.  
  
"Maybe I want you to take advantage of me," Jack said, moving closer and smiling flirtatiously.  
  
"We're not talking about your mood anymore, are we?"  
  
"'fraid not, pumpkin," Jack murmured. He leaned his weight on the bed a few inches from where Will was standing. Will noticed that the other pirate didn't have much concern for another person's personal space.  
  
Will seemed to consider something. "I wouldn't say no, I guess," he said at last.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "Neither would I, love." He slid a hand behind Will's neck and placed his mouth on the other man's. After a second he pulled away.  
  
Will stared at Jack in thought. "Actually, I meant I wouldn't say no to that rum you were offering me."  
  
Jack, still only inches away, glanced down at Will's mouth and the lips that had turned a shade redder. "Oh," he muttered, blinking quickly. "Oh of course." He stepped back and handed Will the bottle that had previously been forgotten.  
  
Will took a large swig and gasped as the liquid burned down his throat. Jack didn't respond. He was in a poor mood after the mistake he had made.  
  
Blinking tears from his eyes, from the drink, Will grabbed Jack around the waist. "Ah! Me leg!" Jack cried before being muffled. Will kissed Jack deeply, and a tremendous feeling like a sigh of relief washed over them.  
  
Jack broke off. "You cheeky monkey!" he shouted indignantly. His breath was short. "You've grown too big for your britches, boy!"  
  
Will giggled giddily.  
  
"Oy! It's an expression, you devil!" Jack cried.  
  
Will ignored him. "This isn't rum!" he pointed out, holding up the drink.  
  
Jack winked and licked his lips. "It's me own special recipe, lad."  
  
Will dropped the bottle on the floor and kissed Jack again. Jack didn't argue this time.


End file.
